Aspects of the present invention relate to data storage and retrieval, and more particularly to a method, system and computer program product for dynamic map template discovery and map creation in an in memory data grid or similar data storage arrangement.
In memory data grids (IMDG) are used in conjunction with databases to store data that is more frequently used or requested. The more frequently used or accessed data in the IMDG enables faster data access as the data is accessed from memory rather than from the database and also reduces stress on the database. However, IMDG usage is innately limited by the amount of data that can be stored in the IMDG. The loading of data into the IMDG is restricted to a static model where the end user determines the data that needs to be loaded into the IMDG. There are instances where in the case of a very large database it is not economical to load all the data into the IMDG. IMDG elasticity of infrastructure may be addressed with a mechanism that involves manually adding a map and re-initializing the IMDG. However, re-initialization of the IMDG can be disruptive to users accessing data. Additionally, a complete IMDG re-initialization can result in data being lost which may require that appropriate backup strategies be implemented.